House of Arch
The House of Arch (アチュの家 Achu no ie) is a group of Mythsetian arcane magic users and spell casters hailing from the Mythsetia Veil. The family is made up of predatory cats such as ocelots, leopards, caracals, jaguars and tigers. They were originally founded by Arch and the current head is Raphaella the Ocelot. Their family relic is the Staff of Arch. Members Abilities *'Arcane magic:' The House of Arch specializes in arcane magic and spells and they can achieve a variety of effects by reciting incantations. The power and degree of the spell is dependent on the user's strength and skill level. In most cases, an individual's magical abilities must be channeled through an object for better control and effective use. These objects are often staffs though as seen with Snow, he uses a katana as his medium, meaning that alternate weapons can be used as substitutes. When using magic, the markings on their fur (often spots or stripes) light up. **'Formulated magic blasts:' They can create formulated blasts of magic that can take the form of a standard beam, animal or object. ***'Energy blasts:' One type of magic blast they can produce is a standard energy blast, which they can discharge from their hand or medium as a projectile weapon in the form of a beam, bullet or wave. ***'Elemental blasts:' A spell caster can execute elemental blasts such as flamethrowers, lightning bolts, ice beams and water jets. As seen with Snow, an individual can specialize in an elemental spell. Their degree of control over this is nowhere near that of a member of the House of Mythos. **'Healing:' A technique in the Arch bloodline is the power to heal wounds and cure ailments. Small wounds are easy to mend, though typically more severe wounds require a more advanced individual so successfully perform the healing. They cannot resurrect the dead. **'Energy constructs:' They can generate constructs out of pure energy, such as tools, weapons, barriers, platforms and restraints. ***'Barrier generation:' Spell casters are able to generate protective barriers and shields to deflect attacks and protect themselves or a group of people. The larger the barrier, the more difficult it is to maintain its integrity. **'Support enhancement:' Another basic ability is the power to imbue allies with various enhancements to boost their performance and ability such as strength, speed, defense, and invulnerability enhancements. **'Telekinesis:' They can easily utilize their magic to levitate and move objects and people. **'Binding:' Spell casters are capable of binding and immobilizing people and objects with their magic. **'Explosion inducement:' One of the more destructive powers is the ability to create explosions, whether they be stunning or volatile. *'Specializations:' Because of the genericness of Arch family magic, members of the bloodlines can potentially learn and specialize in forms of magic practiced by other houses. However, their degree of mastery will be lesser than those of the originating house and it will take them much longer to master that magic than a member of that particular bloodline. In addition, an individual may be limited in the number of specializations they can learn. For example, Snow the Leopard specializes in ice magic, but his degree of control and mastery is nowhere near that of Pine the Yeti of the House of Mythos. Specialization requires one of two things: either a master of that particular form of magic they wish to learn or a tome detailing instruction and practice methods. Background The House of Arch was one of the few surviving families of the Great Purge. They traveled into the Veil Catacombs beneath the Mythsetia Veil where they remained with the other surviving families for several hundred years. The family is known for their extensive library, called the Archives, holding records on all subjects related to the Mythsetia Veil, including people and family records. Some of these books include magical tomes, which would be used by members of the family to learn a specialization. They are currently led by their eldest member, Raphaella, the elder sister and cousin to the rest of the family. She is very serious when it comes to practicing their magic and puts a lot of time and effort into helping her family master their magical abilities. Most tomes of the Archives were lost during the Purge, though Raphaella has taken up the task of rewriting tomes based on the current and surviving families. Like the other families, they do not agree with Garnett's motivations and goals and dislike his ruthless personality, but still accept him as their leader because of birthright and that despite his evil nature, Garnett has made survival of their people and flourishing their magical studies a top priority. Gallery Raphaella the ocelot.png|Raphaella the Ocelot Snow the leopard.png|Snow the Leopard Joan the jaguar.png|Joan the Jaguar Carey the caracal.png|Carey the Caracal Taika the tiger.png|Taika the Tiger Trivia *The family name, Arch, derives from the term "archmage," which is used to identify a powerful wizard. *Two characters, Chelsea the Cheetah and Liam the Lion, were scrapped due to an already large number of characters. Category:Survivors of the Great Purge Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Groups Category:A to Z Category:Arch Family